


OMW

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, horny mark, horny on main, look dont @ me i said what i said, trans mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Falcon has a wet dream.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	OMW

**Author's Note:**

> somehow NOT part of my three word challenges. go figure

Mark was exquisite, Falcon knew this. The obviously common knowledge flooding every waking moment of his life. And here was no exception. 

“Mark.” Falcon growled out, thrusting more of his cock inside the younger bird, watching with glee as his stomach bulged. Mark lay under him, his arms tied to the headboard of Falcon’s bed. The other man gagged and his eyes squeezed shut. “Look at you.” He continued, Falcon’s hands coming down to Mark’s lithe hips as he pulled him up. Burying himself deeper into the hot caverns of Mark’s body. Never had he his cock felt so tight inside of another person before and it took all of Falcon’s control not to spill at the first thrust. No, he was going to make Mark wait for it. 

Mark moaned, words halting around the black of Falcon’s tie that he had wrapped around his beak. “I’m going to make such a mess.” Falcon continued, leaning forward to wrap his hand ever so gently around the back of Mark’s neck, pulling him up to look at him. “But I bet you like that.” He spoke, and all Mark could do was nod his head, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and Falcon was quick to kiss them away. 

“Such a good little slut. And all mine.” Falcon continued, letting Mark go in favor of once more grabbing him by the hips.Angling him up and thrusting in harder, watching with fascination as Mark’s stomach bulged. “Look how I fill you.” He mused, knowing that Mark couldn’t just see him, but feel him as he stretched him wider. “Such a whore, taking my cock like you are.” Mark could only nod his head, his wrists straining against the restraints as his legs spasmed. Desperate for any kind of friction that he could create.

“Going to keep you like this all weekend.” Falcon spoke, his thrusts becoming erratic as he rushed to finish, wanting nothing more than to coat Mark’s insides white. “My own little cum dumpster. You’d like that, huh. Filled with my cum. I know how much you want it.” Mark nodded his head, his pussy tightening around Falcon. 

  
“Ah…” Falcon spoke, thrusting hard inside of him, “You want to cum too, don’t you love?” He asked and Mark silently pleaded to him. “Go ahead, baby. Cum for me.” Falcon commanded, thrusting again as Mark’s pussy tightened and he felt waves of slick wash over him. His own orgasam followed as he thrusted more. Intent on making sure he thoroughly fucked Mark.

Falcon kept going, his stamina dropping off but he wasn’t done. Not yet anyways. When he was finally spent he leaned over Mark and slowly removed the gag. 

  
Mark licked his lips and before he could say anything the sound of Falcon’s alarm went off. 

Falcon gasped, his body lurching upright in the shitty motel bed he spent the night on. His boxers were soiled with cum and somehow his cock still ached. He ran a hand over his face, running his fingers through his hair up as his free hand threw off the covers. 

That fucking parrot. For the last week since their initial encounter at Waddle Falcon had been plagued with dreams about it. His mind jumping at any mention of the billionaire in his news feed and the magazines he passed from the bodega as he made his way to FOWL headquarters. He had received messages from Mark. All having been left on read, the latest. A peach and eggplant emoji that Falcon knew the meaning of without any kind of googling (thank you very much. He wasn’t that out of the times) Mark had made his intentions quite clear in their brief exchange of electronic communications. And since Mark’s not so subtly veiled messages that if he wanted to ever sabotage something else, well, there were a few things Mark could think of. 

Which had led him to multiple consecutive nights waking up to cum slick boxers and an aching hard on. 

Falcon sighed deeply, this had gone off long enough. And before he could tell his brain to fuck off he was reaching for his phone and sending a three word text to Mark. 

**_Where are you?_ **

**_-FG_ **

He stared wide eyed as he hit sent, the little swoosh sound effect alerting him that, yes, he really did just send that message. His breath catching as he watched as the three grey bubbles popped up. Mark was responding. 

**_My office ;). U cumming by?_ **

__ _   
_ Falcon’s breath caught in his throat, that parrot...Another text popped up. 

**_  
_ ** **_Haha sorry, auto correct. U coming? ;)_ **

Falcon took a steady breath before typing his response. 

**_You and I both know that was not auto correct._ **

**_-FG_ **

The response was quick.    
  
**_And u & I both know u don’t need to sign ur texts w FG...unless you’re worried i’ll forget which name to scream_ **

Yeah, Falcon really hated that parrot. But he had to admire his audacity. Both with the butchering of proper english syntax and grammar, and for being horny on main.

**_I’m on my way._ **

**_-Falcon_ **

The response was simple

**_I’ll let security know._ **

Falcon had never driven as fast as he did when on a personal visit to someone. And damn, was this personal. 

**Author's Note:**

> might make a second chapter, might not. 
> 
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
